Blood Society
by XxXMiyavisHeartXxX
Summary: Jrock! Hikaru, Gazette, Aoi, Reita, Ruki, Takeru, Teruki, Miyavi, etc! Takeru comes to a new school for his final year, but nothing could prepare him for what was to come...


You know how everybody thinks High School is about hanging out with your friends, going to parties and trying to figure out how in the hell you're going to graduate? Well, that's what Takeru thought, too. That is, until he met _them_. Everything you think High School was for him? You're wrong.

~!~

It was Takeru's first day at his new school and he was nervous. He had really hoped that his family wouldn't have to move. Now, he was a long plane ride away from his best friends. Takeru had hoped to graduate with everyone in Tokyo, but things just didn't go the way they were supposed to go. His father had lost his job due to budget cuts, and they were forced to move in with his Aunt and Uncle in Kyoto. Looking out the window of his Aunt's old, beat up car, Takeru sighed. Despite all the financial issues his family was going through, they were happy. They weren't poor, they just weren't filthy rick anymore, and his parents seemed okay with that. Takeru got out of the car, waved goodbye to his Aunt and headed towards the school doors. He was determined to make this year memorable, even if he had to start fresh.

There weren't very many people in his first class, but Takeru sure wasn't expecting everyone to freak out when he entered the room. As soon as he walked in, people stopped and looked at him. Takeru smiled nervously and sat down. It didn't take long before people started crowding around him, asking him thousands of questions. Takeru just watched with wide eyes. Obviously, new people here were quite exciting to them. Why, Takeru didn't even want to guess. Before Takeru could begin to say anything, the bell rang and everybody returned to their seats. The teacher gave a quick greeting to the class and immediately began teaching. Takeru's science class in Tokyo had been farther in the curriculum than the class here, so he sat back quietly and took the notes, thinking it better to stay quiet than to answer all the questions and let everyone get the wrong impression of him. He wasn't smart, he just remembered things very well, and he didn't need people thinking that he was a genius or anything. Geniuses tended to get a bad rep. Halfway through the class, the boy behind Takeru tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, Takeru was greeted by a grinning face.

"Hey," the boy said happily, still smiling happily, "I'm Maya." Takeru smiled and nodded. The boy seemed nice enough, and it would be good to make friends with someone before lunch came along. It was necessary as Takeru really didn't want to eat alone on the first day. That would not be a good start.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Takeru." Maya grinned more and nodded before going back to his work as the teacher came around, telling him to stop talking. Takeru turned around, a smile on his face, glad that he had made a friend. He had hoped that people wouldn't be too hard on him, and it was turning out alright. When the bell rang, Takeru stood up, only to be stopped by Maya.

"What class do you have next?" Maya asked excited, almost bouncing as he talked to Takeru. Takeru smiled, thinking that it was cute how much energy his new friend had. Pulling out the paper, he smiled. His next class just happened to be his favourite.

"I have Art. What about you?"

"Social," Maya answered, groaning. Takeru smiled and laughed a little. "Hey, why don't I show you to your Art room? Then I have an excuse to be late for my next class." Grinning, Takeru nodded, happy to have to opportunity to be shown around the school a little. Walking through the hallways, Maya showed Takeru different rooms, introducing him to different people as they walked. "Meet you at lunch? I usually eat outside. We can meet at the cafeteria if you'd like?"

"I'd love that. Thanks for showing me here. I would've never found it on my own." Smiling, Maya waved as he ran off to his class. Takeru grinned and moved into his class.

When the bell rang, Takeru followed the large mass of people towards the cafeteria. He felt lucky that he had packed his own lunch, as the line up was already long. Seeing Maya, he walked with him outside. Walking across the grass towards the lunch tables, Takeru smiled as the warm sun shined down on them. Looking over at Maya, he laughed as he seen his new friends spinning around in circles giggling and enjoying the sun as well.

"It sure is nice out here," Takeru commented as he sat down, pulling out his sandwich and taking a big bite smiling happily. Maya grinned and sat down beside him eating his own lunch happily. Looking past Maya, Takeru spotted a group of guys sitting in the shade of the trees. He tilted his head curiously. They looked just like every other group enjoying their lunch except for two things: one, none of them were eating anything, and two, while everybody else was enjoying the sun it seemed they were going out of their way to avoid it. "Who are they?" He asked, looking back to Maya. Turning around, Maya smiled looking back to Takeru. "Just another group here, I guess. Here, see the dark haired boy that looks like he wants to kill something? That's Aoi. He's kind of the enforcer here. Nothing gets passed him, but he hardly ever steps in unless he really wants to. The quiet, brown haired dude is Teruki, and he's dating that girly blonde guy that's all over him; as if that wasn't obvious. The short blonde with the blue contacts is Ruki. He's kind of like the one that keeps everyone calm and happy. Oh, and that really, really muscular God? Yeah, that's Reita…." Maya explained, getting a dreamy look on his face. Takeru snickered and flicked the other's nose.

"Do you like him?" Takeru grinned as Maya blushed. "You do!" Takeru grinned and laughed happily. "Well, have you talked to him?" Maya shook his head."What? Well, Why not?"

"What would I say? He's so…handsome. Everyone has probably asked him out at some point; what would make me so different?" Takeru grinned. "What are you doing?" Maya watched in horror as Takeru stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to them."


End file.
